A smart card is a kind of card with a microchip embedded therein. At present, the technology of smart card is widely applied in many fields, such as identity identification, payment instruments, encryption/decryption, and information technology.
As the limited resources in a smart card platform, such as a Java card virtual machine platform, a smart card cannot store class documents directly. Before imported into a smart card device, Java program should be changed via a converting device to a special document format, which is a zip document with a suffix of CAP, for the smart card.
Conventionally, in specification for processing CAP documents by the smart card, there is no method for processing data of components in CAP documents according to characteristics of each component, but storing the unprocessed CAP documents into the smart card directly. Nevertheless, disadvantages of the method are: occupying too many resources in the smart card, increasing cost of memory management, slowing-down CAP documents downloading, and failing to ensure integrity of CAP documents.